dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yakuza
Lore Beneath the honor-bound, lawful society of the east is hidden a festering subculture of deceit, subterfuge and criminal activity. This is the shady underworld of organized crime. Those affiliated with these organized criminal groups are known as ‘Yakuza’. They terrorize those unfortunate enough to willingly or unwillingly cross their paths. Yakuza are middlemen, filling the gap between enforcers and leaders. They receive their directives from the leaders of these organized crime groups, and enforce these directives with thugs and hired muscle. As such, they are always at odds with the lawful government of the area, and are always at risk for being arrested and punished for their crimes, and the crimes of the organization they represent. Yakuza are different things to different people. Some see them as protectors of the disadvantaged, who simply resort to criminal activities because those who enforce the law would rather these people not gain power. Others see them as thugs and extortionists, who prey on the weak and defenseless. Yakuza, and the organized criminal syndicates that they represent are both despised and respected. They represent the shadowy criminal world, and have no qualms resorting to violence when they deem it fit. On the other hand, they watch over those in their care, and protect those who request protection. Most Yakuza are Rogues, since the extraordinary amount of skill points Rogues receive allow them to meet most requirements of the Yakuza class fairly quickly. Some Fighters are drawn to the thuggery aspect of the Yakuza class. The ability to control and inspire fear to those around them interest certain Wizards/Sorcerers/Psions. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +4 Skills: Bluff 7 ranks, Diplomacy 2 ranks, Intimidate 10 ranks, Sense Motive 5 ranks Alignment: Any Nonchaotic; Any Nongood Special: Must be initiated by a third party into the world of organized crime (DM’s Discretion). Class Features The Yakuza’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (CHA), Diplomacy (CHA), Disable Device (INT), Escape Artist (DEX), Forgery (INT), Gather Information (WIS), Hide (DEX), Innuendo (CHA), Intimidate (CHA), Listen (WIS), Move Silently (DEX), Open Lock (DEX), Sense Motive (WIS), Sleight of Hand (DEX), Spot (WIS) Skills Points at Each Level: 6 + INT Bonus Hit Die: d6 Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A Yakuza gains no proficiency with any weapons or armors. Illegal Contact (Ex): At 1st level, a Yakuza gains an illegal contact. The exact specifics of this contact are left to the DM to further detail. This contact is the mouthpiece between the Yakuza and his/her employers. The contact provides with Yakuza with the details of what the criminal entity wants done, and it is up to the Yakuza to get these directives done. How often the Yakuza and his/her contact meet is up to the DM. To facilitate this, the contact, when explaining the goals and wishes of the criminal organization, provides the Yakuza with 100 x the character’s total Yakuza levels x the characters Charisma bonus GP to aid him/her. How the character spends this money is up to them. So, for example Tofu, a third level Yakuza with a Charisma of 14 will receive 500 GP to perform whatever service the contact tells him to. It is up to the DM to determine what penalties, if any, a Yakuza accrues when he/she begins “falling behind”, so to speak, in carrying out the goals of the criminal organization. These penalties can be light (a stern talking to, to drive the point home), moderate (a reduction in payment until production increases), or harsh (death). Criminal Emphasis (Ex): Most Yakuza are not “all purpose criminals”. They choose a specific niche, and excel at it. At 1st level, the Yakuza gains a +2 to all skill checks related to his/her specific field. For example, a Yakuza who specializes in swindling others gains a +2 to his/her Bluff check. A Yakuza who specializes in breaking and entering gains a +2 to his/her Open Lock check. A player must get his/her DMs approval before adding a +2 to any skill, because it is up to the DM to decide if the skill is relevant to the specific crime or not. Favor (Ex): Beings from all kinds of professions and organizations sometimes associate with organized criminal groups, for whatever the reason. Yakuza can use their influence to call in favors from these people. Starting at 2nd level, the Yakuza gains the ability to call in a favor from an associate at the rate of one favor per month, at the DM’s discretion. At 4th level, a Yakuza may call in favors at the rate of two favors per month, at the DM’s discretion. The Yakuza must make a “Favor check”, which is a 1d20 roll plus their total Yakuza class levels. The DC of this check is 10, 15 or 20, depending on if the favor is easy, problematic or difficult, respectively. It is up to the DM to decide what category any specific request falls in: Generally, favors can be called in for three reasons: information, expert knowledge, or resources. Information entails having some kind of knowledge about something specific, and can come from anybody who has knowledge of it. Expert knowledge entails some kind of specialized service, and can only be performed with someone who has knowledge in this field. Resources entail some kind of monetary assistance, and can only be performed by someone with funds. Reputation (Ex): Yakuza have a reputation for being bullies. At 3rd level, the Yakuza may add his/her total Yakuza class levels to his/her Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate and Perform checks. Criminal Immunity (Ex): At 5th level, the Yakuza is seen as a valuable member of the organized crime entity. As such, a moratorium on his/her assassination is placed. To avoid underworld gang wars, other organized criminal organizations listen to this decree, and also place a moratorium on assassinating the Yakuza. This, however, does not mean that the Yakuza should never fear assassins, as in the past, those who have been made “immune” have been killed, sparking gang wars. Ex-Yakuza There is a saying in many organized criminal groups that says, “There is no getting out”. Effectively, the only way a character can leave the Yakuza is through death. Even after the character retires (when the organized crime syndicate allows it), he/she still has ties to the Yakuza, and his/her former lifestyle. Those who turn away from the Yakuza without the permission of the crime group almost invariably wind up dead at some point- those who are higher up in the ranks of the organization wind up dead faster.